1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining mechanism for preventing the rotation of a bolt.
2. Description of Related Art
Although a bolt may be fixedly received at its threaded end in an internally threaded bore, the bolt tends to become loosened. For example, vibration or an unintentional striking of the bolt head may cause the bolt to loosen. Thus, devices have been proposed which engage the bolt head to restrict the rotation and resultant loosening of the bolt.
One problem with such proposed devices is that the bolt is often retained by a single lever-type device having only a single contact point with the bolt head. Such a device can be relatively easily overcome by a strong force, thereby permitting the loosening of the bolt.
Another problem with the prior art is that, typically, adjusting the bolt head can only be accomplished by releasing the retaining mechanism with one device and by tightening the bolt head with another device, such as an end wrench, a socket wrench, or the like. Such a retaining mechanism is especially difficult to adjust when it is arranged in a confined area since it is difficult to use several tools simultaneously in such a limited space.